


Слишком самонадеянно

by MirraStone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Наверное, это слишком самонадеянно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты умер вместе со мной. В ту же минуту, когда узнаешь о моей смерти. Просто чтобы ты не смог жить в мире, в котором меня нет.Как пафосно. Но просто я понимаю, что проживу меньше, чем ты. И я заранее ревную тебя ко всем тем, кто захочет подкатить к тебе лишь потому, что меня рядом больше нет.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 1





	Слишком самонадеянно

У Хенвона давно не было своей собственной комнаты. Он постоянно с кем-нибудь делил палату в хосписе. Соседи приходили и уходили, а он оставался, потому что здесь ему было лучше, чем дома. Так думал он сам, так думали его родители, так думали его лечащие врачи. За то время, что он жил в хосписе, у него сменилось с десяток соседей-мальчишек совершенно разного возраста, с каждым из которых Хенвон выстраивал особенные отношения. С кем-то дружил, для кого-то был учителем, а кому-то становился чуть ли не братом.  
Когда в палату привели очередного нового соседа, Хенвон не смог сразу понять, какую линию поведения ему выбрать и на какие отношения нацеливаться.  
— Хенвон, это твой новый сосед Хосок. Расскажешь ему о правилах, ладно? — улыбчивая пожилая медсестра произносила примерно такую фразу раз в месяц, Хенвон уже ждал ее. У него в голове даже был составлен небольшой план рассказа, поэтому он с готовностью кивнул, приподнимаясь на кровати. — Хосок, врач зайдет через полчаса.  
Медсестра ушла, а Хенвон стал наблюдать за соседом, раскладывающим вещи по полкам тумбочки. У парня, как и у Хенвона, наверняка рак, но он не казался изможденным болезнью. У него было сильное тело, рельефные мышцы, и если бы не бледная кожа и синяки под глазами, Хенвон бы подумал, что это — самый здоровый человек в мире. Внешний вид бывает обманчивым, Хенвону ли не знать?  
— Сколько тебе лет? — задает первый вопрос Хенвон и недолго ждет ответа — сосед быстро заканчивает с вещами и усаживается на заправленную кровать в еще обычной одежде.  
— Семнадцать, — он чуть улыбается, не зная, куда деть руки и вообще как себя вести. Стесняется, смущается, Хенвон отмечает это с такой же легкой улыбкой.  
— Мне шестнадцать. Переодевайся в другую одежду, а свою можешь убрать вон в тот шкаф. Медсестры ругаются, если ты в верхней одежде. А вообще у нас тут как в санатории. Подъем в семь утра, обход, зарядка, потом завтрак…  
Хенвон рассказывает про распорядок дня, а сам снова наблюдает. Его новый сосед ничуть его не смущается, поэтому переодевается прямо возле своей кровати. Хенвон смотрит на него и завидует — такого тела у него не было даже до болезни. Зато он явно выше даже сейчас, когда старается не распрямляться полностью, чтобы меньше болело тело. И он еще не делал химиотерапию — черные волосы на месте, а у Хенвона на голове постоянно шапочка.  
Вошедший доктор отправляет засидевшегося в палате Хенвона гулять по коридору, а сам общается с Хосоком. Улыбка с лица Хенвона мгновенно сползает, и он медленно бредет по длинному коридору к окну в самом конце. Остановившись возле него, он опирается на подоконник и смотрит на улицу. За окном зелень деревьев не дает увидеть ничего, кроме нее и газона под окнами, но Хенвону и этого много. Когда он пришел сюда в первый раз, эти деревья были припорошены снегом и пациентов не пускали на прогулку. А сегодня во вторую половину дня он пойдет гулять вместе с другими жителями хосписа. Во всем можно найти что-то хорошее. Так всегда говорила Хенвону бабушка.

Хоспис — место, где живут, а не куда приходят умирать. Эту простую вещь Хенвон понимал на протяжении первой недели своего пребывания тут, ее же ему приходится объяснять Хосоку в первую же ночь. Он обычно крепко спит, но в этот раз все же просыпается от чужих всхлипов и перебирается на кровать соседа. Его даже не удивляет, что такой сильный на вид человек может плакать — он знает, что болезнь может сломить любого.  
Хосок внимательно слушает его, успокаиваясь под поглаживающей его по плечу ладонью, а Хенвон рассказывает обо всем, что происходит в этом месте. О волонтерах, которые приходят к ним и играют с ними в игры. О представлениях, в которых участвуют то актеры, то циркачи, то куклы. О том, что иногда к ним привозят животных и они могут играть с ними на прогулке. Рассказывает о своих соседях, которые выписались из этого места и пока еще не возвращались. О том, что любую болезнь можно победить, и что они здесь именно для того, чтобы выигрывать.  
Он умалчивает о тех, кого переводят в соседний корпус, когда обезболивающие перестают действовать так, как должны, об их стонах, о плачущих людях, выходящих иногда оттуда, о своем самом первом соседе, который очень быстро угас. Врачи пытались скрыть это от Хенвона, но он все понял по плачущим родителям того мальчика. Но от Хосока он это скроет.  
Хосок поворачивается к нему и улыбается снова сквозь слезы. Просит прилечь рядом и крепко обнимает, даря тепло. Вдвоем на узкой кушетке им тесно, но Хенвон не пытается возмущаться — он знает, что он нужен сейчас. Хенвон тихонько напевает песню, которая ему нравилась раньше, пока чужое дыхание не становится ровным и глубоким. И только потом уходит на свою прохладную кровать.

За полгода Хенвон уже привык к представлениям, которые им показывали, потому что периодически те повторялись. К тому же, он считал себя взрослым человеком, а им вряд ли нравились клоуны и подобные им актеры. Но те, кто был помладше, смеялись над ними. И Хосок смеялся. Сидящий на другой стороне полукруга из зрителей Хенвон смотрел на своего соседа по палате и не мог не удивляться легкости этого человека. Тот смеялся так заразительно, что медсестры, следящие за порядком, хихикали вместе с ним, а на лице плохо себя чувствующего Хенвона появлялась легкая улыбка. Притягивали взгляды не клоуны, а Хосок, который выглядел чужеродно в этом светлом помещении, где пахло медикаментами.  
А еще Хосок отлично играл в настольные игры, и то ли Хенвон был неудачником, то ли Хосок жульничал, но он всегда выигрывал. А Хенвон показательно дулся, пока его не трепали за впавшие щеки и не говорили, что «в любви повезет».  
На прогулке, пока Хенвон медленно передвигал ногами, бредя по тропинке в небольшом парке, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, Хосок играл с детьми на траве. Они ползали по нему, пытались его поднять, кричали что-то громкое и пронзительное, а Хенвону казалось, что он идет мимо детского садика или младшей школы в сторону дома, что совсем скоро он окажется в маминых объятиях, она накормит его любимой едой, а потом будет ворчать, что у него плохие оценки и не стоит так много сидеть за компьютером. Иллюзия, поддерживаемая смехом Хосока и маленьких детишек.  
К Хенвону никто не приходит, а когда к Хосоку заглядывают родители, Хенвон предпочитает уходить на прогулку по коридору. А по возвращении его ждут вкусности на тумбочке, потому что Хосок не может не делиться. И книжки, о которых рассказывал Хосок, но которые Хенвон никогда не читал.

Хосок щедрый, Хосок добрый, Хосок заразительный. Хенвон понимает, что с Хосоком у него совершенно новый вид отношений, когда однажды падает в коридоре, а Хосок помогает ему добраться до кровати. В его глазах слишком много вопросов, на которые Хенвон не хотел бы давать ответов. Не потому что он скрытный, а потому что не хочет делать Хосоку больно. А тому обязательно будет больно, ведь он очень чувствительный.  
— Прости, я просто перегулял, мне нельзя так много двигаться, — за легкой улыбкой Хенвон скрывает правду, но Хосок верит. Хосок доверчивый, что Хенвону только на руку.

Хосок рассказывает, какие ему будут делать процедуры, а Хенвон успокаивает его, что все будет хорошо, и советует заранее побрить голову. Хенвон просто профессионал в этих вопросах, он не хуже врача может рассказать о последствиях, но не хочет этого делать. Он бережет Хосока, а потом надевает наушники и притворяется спящим, когда его сосед занимает ванную, чтобы очистить желудок. Но при этом он всегда следит, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, готов в любой момент позвать на помощь, потому что понимает, что не дотащит Хосока до его кровати. Но Хосок справляется сам. Он удивительно сильный парень. И теперь на нем такая же шапочка, как и на Хенвоне.

Хосока выписывают после окончания процедур, когда он становится достаточно крепким для того, чтобы попытаться вернуться к своей нормальной жизни. В последнюю их ночь Хосок сам приходит на кровать Хенвона, и тот теснится, уступая ему место рядом с собой.  
— Я поблагодарить хотел, — шепчет Хосок, беря в свою широкую ладонь руку Хенвона. — Ты правда очень мне помог. Я бы не смог это вынести без твоей поддержки.  
Хенвон смущается, выдавливает из себя улыбку и сжимает чужие пальцы так сильно, как может.  
— Я очень рад, что смог тебе помочь. Надеюсь, твоя болезнь уйдет в ремиссию на многие десятки лет, — он тихо смеется, чтобы не привлечь внимание дежурной медсестры и не расплакаться от досады.  
— А я надеюсь, что ты выздоровеешь. Знаешь, ты как местный ангел. Высокий, красивый, помогаешь всем, только крыльев, торчащих из кофты, не хватает.  
Хенвон смеется громче, потому что нежные глупости Хосок выдавал всегда так легко, словно бы говорил абсолютно серьезно.  
— Ты когда-нибудь читал «Джейн Эйр»? — внезапно спрашивает Хенвон невпопад.  
— Нет, это ж книжка для девчонок.  
— А я как-то прочитал, у мамы взял. Там есть один персонаж, Элен. Она дружит с главной героиней и тоже много ей рассказывает.  
— И тоже такая же красивая, как и ты? — в глазах Хосока смешинки, которые можно видеть даже под светом фонаря, попадающего в палату.  
— Хватит издеваться, я не красивый совсем, — Хенвон как будто бы обижается, поэтому Хосок решает сменить тему.  
— Твои родители живут далеко, поэтому не приезжают к тебе?  
— Нет, просто я их попросил. Мама плачет постоянно, когда видит меня, поэтому ей лучше оставаться дома и работать. В работе она забывает обо всем. Они оплачивают мое пребывание здесь, а я лечусь и развлекаюсь, как могу. Просто мечта всех подростков — никто не наседает с учебой, могу сколько угодно смотреть телевизор или сидеть в интернете…  
— О да, — улыбка с лица Хосока не слезает, настолько он счастлив и воодушевлен предстоящей выпиской. — Но все же лучше дома. Выздоравливай и возвращайся к маме.  
— Ага… — глаза у Хенвона закрываются сами по себе, потому что ему хорошо, а рядом с ним самый теплый человек на свете. И когда он просыпается утром, этот человек все еще с ним в одной кровати, что возмущает зашедшую к ним медсестру.

Хенвон вышел из хосписа, чтобы проводить Хосока с его родителями. Тот обнимает его крепко и бережно, шепчет на ухо глупые пожелания выздоровления, обещает заехать как-нибудь и привезти кучу вкусностей. У них есть телефонные номера друг друга, поэтому их общение не заканчивается.  
Но как только машина с Хосоком выезжает за ворота, у Хенвона внутри все трескается, а улыбка сползает с лица, обнажая усталость и сдерживаемую боль. Все его соседи по палате, когда им становилось хуже, звали своих матерей. Хенвон знает, что теперь будет звать маму и Хосока. Потому что в его сердце теперь есть особенное место для этого человека, потому что глупо влюбляться в хосписе, но Хенвон совершил эту ошибку. Он не представляет, как теперь будет заставлять себя выживать в этом месте, когда Хосока рядом с ним нет, когда все уже стало черно-белым и бессмысленным?

Они переписываются еще пару недель, пока сообщения Хенвона не становятся слишком короткими и редкими для полноценного поддержания беседы. Хосок переживает, а Хенвон говорит, что просто занят. Чем можно быть настолько занятым в хосписе, Хосок не знает, но не настаивает на ответе.  
Когда беседа окончательно превращается в монолог Хосока, а Хенвон пропадает на несколько дней, наступает осень. И в один из ее еще теплых дней Хосок получает длинное сообщение, на которое уже не смог ответить, потому что был в черном списке, а абонент вне зоны действия сети.  
«Я немного завидую Элен из «Джейн Эйр», потому что она умерла во сне, обнимая свою лучшую подругу. И еще потому что она была полностью готова к своей смерти, а я, несмотря на то, что все знаю, все еще надеюсь на чудо. Мне бы хотелось снова почувствовать твои теплые объятия, но тебя ко мне уже не пустят. Честно говоря, я даже это сообщение печатаю с трудом, а руки у меня болят после бесчисленного числа капельниц, которые в меня вливают.  
Наверное, это слишком самонадеянно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты умер вместе со мной. В ту же минуту, когда узнаешь о моей смерти. Просто чтобы ты не смог жить в мире, в котором меня нет.  
Как пафосно. Но просто я понимаю, что проживу меньше, чем ты. И я заранее ревную тебя ко всем тем, кто захочет подкатить к тебе лишь потому, что меня рядом больше нет.  
Наверное, это глупо, потому что в любви я тебе не признавался, а ты наверняка добр ко всем, кто тебя окружает. Но мне хотелось бы верить, что твое внимание ко мне было не просто вежливостью. И мне жаль, что я не решился поцеловать тебя, хотя уверен, что получил бы по лицу за такую наглость.  
Я надеюсь, твоя жизнь будет долгой и счастливой. Живи ее за нас двоих. Опять слишком пафосно. Но я очень этого хочу.»


End file.
